


Thrist

by KalK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Smallville
Genre: Clark is kidnapped, Clark kill Lana, F/M, Green kryptonite perfume, Lana is turned into a vampire, Lana kill Chloe, Lies, Mind Manipulation, Seduction, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si?...





	1. Chapter 1

Noche.

Vemos la ciudad de Metrópolis, pero específicamente la hermandad Tri Psi.

En el lugar, las chicas estaban de fiesta. Una de las chicas se acerca a la puerta, abriéndola para encontrar a Clark y Chloe, ella vestida de escuela católica y el del Zorro.

La joven de la hermandad les pregunta - ¿Invitación?

Cierto, las invitaciones. La tenía, cuando estaba en el salón de uñas y luego, por supuesto, fui a encerarme, luego a la cama de bronceado y yo ... Carlos, ¿recuerdas dónde lo puse? Carlos - pregunta nerviosa, tratando que le siga la corriente a la historia

Finalmente Clark, se da cuenta de lo que pasa y deja de ver a la joven disfrazada de coneja playboy - No. No, no lo hago.

Se supone que no debo dejarte entrar sin una invocación, pero no diré nada, si no les dice, Carlos. - les dice la joven en especial, Chloe se da cuenta de lo que pasa. A la joven le gusto Clark y suspira.

Chloe le sonríe falsamente - genial, está bien. Bien - la rubia entra en la casa. Pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta que Clark no la sigue, se gira y ve a que todavía está en la puerta, siendo encantado por la chica. La rubia se acerca a su amiga y toma su mano. - vamos, Carlos. - Clark la sigue al interior, la joven vestida de coneja se le queda mirando, mientras caminan

Entonces, um, Carlos, ¿eh? - pregunta Clark

Chloe lo mira -  comienza con una C. - luego le cambia el tema y le pregunta - ¿No crees que la capa es demasiado?

Me gusta un poco, no es tan malo. La máscara se desliza alrededor ... Casi no puedo ver nada a veces. - le informa, mientras se arregla el antifaz. Chloe ve a Lana bailando con un joven vestido de vaquero.

La joven reportera se queda mirando, la situación y se preocupa por su amiga - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar arriba? A ver si puedes encontrar algo. Voy a estudiar las cosas aquí abajo.

Si ves a Lana... - Clark ve lo que esta pasando, se queda sin habla al ver a Lana con otro.

Clark deprimido, sale de allí, Chloe no se da cuenta de esto - le haré saber que estás aquí.

Al mismo tiempo. Lana descubre sus dientes afilados y se mueve para morder el cuello del vaquero. Chloe ve esto y corre hacia ella.

¡Lana! - Chloe la aleja de él. - ¡Lana! No lo hagas

El vaquero se le queda mirando - ¡Hey!

Ve a jugar, el gatito y yo necesitamos hablar. - le dice, el vaquero se le queda mirando y se va

La escena cambia

El novio de Lana se acerca a la entrada de la casa, abre la puerta y se va del lugar. La joven vestida de conejo conversa con un chico, se da cuenta que el joven Kent acaba de irse y va tras el, dejando al otro joven allí. Clark se acerca a su camioneta y ella toma su brazo, ambos se miran

Clark con los ojos llorosos se le queda mirando, el esperaba a otra persona - Ah, eres tu?

Esperabas a alguien más - pregunto con una sonrisa

Kent se ve triste - yo...no

Estas bien? - se le queda mirando - estás llorando 

El negó con la cabeza - estoy bien

No te vez bien, tuviste problemas con tu novia rubia - pregunto la chica

El chico de acero suspiro - ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.... - pensó en una escusa, no quería delatar a Chloe - vinimos a ver de sorpresa a mi novia

Conozco a todas las chicas hace tiempo y a ti hermoso no te recuerdo, por acá haciendo visitas - ella siguió pensando, hasta que recordó lo más evidente - eres novia de la nueva miembro, cierto?  

Clark levanto la vista y respondió tartamudeando - Si, de Lana Lang. Tal vez desde ahora soy su ex - la joven sin nombre, lo miro interesada y se le acercó más

Que paso? - pregunto la vampiresa

El hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent, la miro extrañado ante esto - ni siquiera te conozco

La verdad? - ´pregunto ella y el asintió - me agradaste y trato de ayudar - ella le cambia el tema - es tu camioneta

El joven respondió más tranquilo y le dijo - si, porque?

Lana, nos contó que no son de la ciudad, vas a viajar a tu pueblo? - pregunto 

Se le quedo mirando - algún problema

En realidad si, no te veo bien de los nervios - le respondió, tratando de parecer sincera 

Clark se pasaba las manos por la cara y los ojos, secando las lagrimas - no me puedo quedar a esperarla, si esta con otro

El chico vaquero, verdad? - pregunto ella, sabiendo la respuesta. A la joven le gustaba Clark, así que pensó engañarlo para quedarse con el - desde hace un par de noches que están muy juntos

Se encontraba en shock, todos saben del engaño de Lana - no puede ser, todos ustedes saben que ella me engaña

Lo siento, guapo - Clark volvió a llorar, ella muy segura se acerco a el y lo abrazo. No se siente a gusto con el abrazo, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a las manos y brazos de ella - vamos a la casa

Mira al suelo - no puedo, me va a ver - ella le acaricia la mejilla

Tranquilo, ella no te vera - le guiño el y le dio una sonrisa depredadora, luego miro la camioneta - pero antes, hay que esconder la camioneta. No crees? - Clark asintió, la joven se va subiendo a la camioneta al lado del co-conductor

El la mira - a donde vas...

Cariño, mi nombre es Sasha y te voy a guiar a un callejón cercano donde puedes dejar tu vehículo, ahora sube que se esta poniendo helado - Clark se quito la capa y se la entrego, para que se cubriera. Recordando, como esta disfrazada de una manera muy reveladora. Kent se quito el antifaz y lo dejo en la guantera, se metió dentro de la camioneta, conduciendo donde le indico Sasha

Diez minutos después...

De regreso en la casa, Clark abrazaba a Sasha pensando que tenía frió. Sin saber que es una vampiresa, la fiesta continua. Ella lo llevo por la cocina y subieron por las escaleras que estaban allí, llegaron al segundo piso. La chica lo empujo a una habitación oscura, Sasha entro detrás de el y cerro la puerta.  

Las luces se encendieron, ella lo dejo en la mitad de la habitación. El chico del espació se quito el sombrero de su disfraz, para dejarlo sobre la cama. Cuando se giro, ella frente de el se quito la capa que le presto Clark, para después desabrochar su leotardo, lo dejó caer al suelo. Usaba ropa interior banca, la cual apenas cubría sus generosos senos. Clark se sonrojó, Sasha se encuentra caminando de manera coqueta, y caminó alrededor de él. Kent pudo ver que su ropa interior dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus nalgas, y sintió algo que hasta entonces sólo había sentido con Lana.

Pero ahora la sentía con Sasha - me gustas - confesaba ella, terminó su recorrido de espaldas a él, y movió de manera seductora sus caderas, para encenderlo. El la miró sin aliento.

Realmente eres preciosa. - dijo sin pensar Clark, esa sonrió al escuchar esto - lo siento, creo que debería irme. No se que hago aquí, en realidad - se esta por ir, cuando ella lo retiene

Lo volvió abrazar y le susurro - tu, no estás haciendo nada malo. Lana fue quien te engaño, con otro en tu cara...tu debes quedarte - le decía, mientras lo labios de ella, tocaban el cuello de Clark. El joven Kent la estaba deseando tanto que sin pensarlo la abrazó. Ella gimió con lujuria cuando sintió en su piel debajo del disfraz los músculos del boy scout.

Acepto, quedarme Sasha — la joven lo desnudo sin pensarlo, ella rió, y acarició sus músculos con desesperación. Se recostó en la cama, y Clark se colocó encima de ella, apretando sus poderosos pectorales contra sus senos. Quitando la ropa interior de ella, para besar su cuerpo olvidando a Lana y a todos

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Metrópolis. Casa de la hermandad

Dormitorio de Sasha.

Lo volvió abrazar y le susurro - tu, no estás haciendo nada malo. Lana fue quien te engaño, con otro en tu cara...tu debes quedarte - le decía, mientras lo labios de ella, tocaban el cuello de Clark. El joven Kent la estaba deseando tanto que sin pensarlo la abrazó. Ella gimió con lujuria cuando sintió en su piel debajo del disfraz los músculos del boy scout.

Acepto, quedarme Sasha - la joven lo desnudo sin pensarlo, ella rió, y acarició sus músculos con desesperación. Se recostó en la cama, y Clark se colocó encima de ella, apretando sus poderosos pectorales contra sus senos. Quitando la ropa interior de ella, para besar su cuerpo olvidando a Lana y a todos.

* * *

 

Mientras que Clark se entrego a la pasión y lujuria que le entregaba la vampiresa, Chloe era asesinada por Lana en un rincón silencioso de la casa. Por lo cual, Clark al estar muy ocupado en el dormitorio a puerta cerrara, no pudo salvar a su mejor amiga, de las manos de su novia Lana Lang.

* * *

 

Al amanecer, ciudad de Metrópolis.

Dormitorio de Sasha.

Clark dormido y desnudo en la cama de la joven, con quien había pasado la noche teniendo un par de veces relaciones sexuales. Luego de encontrar a su novia de unos meses, bailando muy sensualmente con otro. Había salido rápidamente de allí, no quería verla, ni hablarle. Cuando se topo con Sasha quien le ofreció su hombro para llorar, hasta su cama. Clark empezó a despertar, se vio siendo abrazado por la joven dueña de la habitación, se soltó sin lastimar a Sasha y se levantó del lecho, exploró la habitación hasta caminar desnudo a la ventana y mirar la calle. Al mismo tiempo, la vampiresa empezó a despertar y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, levanto la vista vio al hermoso espécimen con quien paso la noche y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama y camino hacia el. Sin darse cuenta Clark, que Sasha había despertado. Se sobre salto al darse cuenta que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Buen día, amante - susurro ella

Clark recoció la voz - buen día, Sasha. Dormiste bien? - pregunto el

Deja que te responda eso - le dijo, se dio vuelta y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para luego besarle con mucha pasión. Sus manos empezaron acariciar su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Kent se sonrojo. Sus manos lo tocaban como anoche, ella no era como Lana. Sasha quería conocer, experimentar y comprobar. La imagen de su ex volvió a su mente, la engaño, pero ella lo había hecho antes y se lo había pagado de la misma forma. Tal vez no hizo el amor, pero si tuvo sexo y lo hizo varias veces, se acordaba muy bien de aquello...

* * *

 

Anoche.

Dormitorio de Sasha. Clark sentía latir con fuerza el corazón de Sasha cuando ella se abrazaba a él. La luz de la luna de Metrópolis se colaba por la ventana, iluminándolos apenas. 

Vamos - dijo, ella se recostó en su pecho.

Ella río de manera muy chillona - así me gusta - dijo coqueta, abrazándose a él y colocándose encima. Sus suaves muslos rodearon la cadera del joven Kent, y sus pezones rozaron su musculoso pecho. Él suspiró de placer.

Oh, Sasha - susurró él, besándola con gran intensidad, mientras acariciaba su pelo castaño oscuro. Su otra mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Ella gimió, y gritó con fuerza cuando él entró en ella. El chico del espació comenzó a moverse, y Sasha sentía cada movimiento como un trueno entre sus piernas, llenándola de un placer que jamás creyó disfrutar.

¡Clark! - gritó moviéndose a la par que él. Las manos del joven Kent recorrían su abdomen y acariciaban sus pechos, con una cuidada suavidad. Él cuidaba de no hacerle daño, y eso por alguna razón le provocaba más placer que disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, gritaron con tanta fuerza que resonó por todos los pasillos de la casa. Ella sonrió, y se acurrucó entre sus brazos al acabar.

Eres increíble, Clark - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Tú también lo eres, Sasha - contestó él, con sinceridad. Huele la piel de ella y agrega - lindo perfume

Ella sonríe - gracias, viene de tu pueblo - Clark se quedo helado ante esta, información. Sasha volvió hablar - esta hecho a flores y meteoros verdes - se le acerco y beso su cuello. Kent entendió porque se sentía débil, poco a poco empezó abrir los ojos al sentir el dolor. Como ella mordía su cuello y parecía que sorbía su sangre - tranquilo, baby. Relájate, ya te contare que me paso - todo se puso oscuro.  

* * *

De regreso a la actualidad

Clark y Sasha seguían abrazados, mirando por la ventana. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, para revelar a una Lana muy enojada,

¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos, aquí? ¿y desnudos? Clark, esto no es correcto - pregunto enojada Lana

Sasha rió - querida, la respuesta es fácil

Clark y Lana se miraron - Lana, lo que tu has hecho tampoco es correcto. Tu y yo hemos terminado, ahora estoy con Sasha - ambas mujeres, lo miraron con la boca abierta  

 

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente

Dormitorio de Sasha. Clark sentía latir con fuerza el corazón de Sasha cuando ella se abrazaba a él. La luz de la luna de Metrópolis se colaba por la ventana, iluminándolos apenas. 

Vamos - dijo, ella se recostó en su pecho.

Ella río de manera muy chillona - así me gusta - dijo coqueta, abrazándose a él y colocándose encima. Sus suaves muslos rodearon la cadera de Clark y sus pezones rozaron su musculoso pecho. Él suspiró de placer.

Oh, Sasha - susurró él, besándola con gran intensidad, mientras acariciaba su pelo castaño oscuro. Su otra mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Ella gimió, y gritó con fuerza cuando él entró en ella. El chico del espació comenzó a moverse, y Sasha sentía cada movimiento como un trueno entre sus piernas, llenándola de un placer que jamás creyó disfrutar.

¡Clark! - gritó moviéndose a la par que él. Las manos del joven Kent recorrían su abdomen y acariciaban sus pechos, con una cuidada suavidad. Él cuidaba de no hacerle daño, y eso por alguna razón le provocaba más placer que disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, gritaron con tanta fuerza que resonó por todos los pasillos de la casa. Ella sonrió, y se acurrucó entre sus brazos al acabar.

Eres increíble, Clark - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Tú también lo eres, Sasha - contestó él, con sinceridad. Huele la piel de ella y agrega - lindo perfume

Ella sonríe - gracias, viene de tu pueblo - Clark se quedo helado ante esta, información. Sasha volvió hablar - esta hecho a flores y meteoros verdes - se le acerco y beso su cuello. Kent entendió porque se sentía débil, poco a poco empezó abrir los ojos al sentir el dolor. Como ella mordía su cuello y parecía que sorbía su sangre - tranquilo, baby. Relájate, ya te contare que me paso - todo se puso oscuro.  

* * *

Clark y Sasha seguían abrazados, mirando por la ventana. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, para revelar a una Lana muy enojada,

¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos, aquí? ¿y desnudos? Clark, esto no es correcto - pregunto enojada Lana

Sasha rió - querida, la respuesta es fácil

Clark y Lana se miraron - Lana, lo que tu has hecho tampoco es correcto. Tu y yo hemos terminado, ahora estoy con Sasha - ambas mujeres, lo miraron con la boca abierta  

* * *

Ahora

Hace un par de horas, en el medio de la noche en ese mismo lugar.

Sasha le contó su secreto que ocultaba ella, sus compañeras pero por sobretodo Buffy Sanders y cambió su vida y las de todas allí, después del accidente. Kent se había quedado incrédulo ante esta información, se empezó a levantar de la cama cuando la joven lo detuvo y lo empujo a la cama, se sentó en su regazó.

Muñeco, tu no tienes ningún secreto. Uno que ni siquiera sabe Lang? - ella lo miraba curiosa, por la respuesta

El hijo de Martha y Jonathan, miro hacia hacia al lado y luego hacia abajo. - Yo...

Creo que si, con esa fuerza que hemos hecho el amor - ella se sonrojo, al pensar en lo que han hecho - un humano común y corriente hubiera muerto 

Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y levanto su mirada hacia ella - es verdad, tienes razón. Hay algo que le ocultado a ella y a muchas personas. Me conocen como Clark, el hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent de Smallville. Pero mi real nombre Kryptoniano es Kal-El de Krypton, soy un alienígena de otro planeta. ¿Eso te hace feliz? - fue recompensado con un beso que solo lo volvió más lujurioso y aumentó su deseo por ella. Hacerla feliz y tenerla. Pero sin que Clark lo supiera, Sasha estaba ocupando sus poderes de control mental y le estaba revelando todo a su nueva amante.

* * *

De regreso en el presente

Dormitorio de Sasha

Ella chillaba de alegría - me gusta escuchar eso - la nueva chica de Kent, dijo muy feliz. Saltando en a sus piernas y permitiendo que nuevamente Clark Jr. entrara en ella - vamos a jugar de nuevo, muñeco.

Kent sonrió, ante este comentario - enseguida ocupo, "la artillería pesada" - besaba el cuello de su nuevo novio, como también mordiendo su cuello y bebiendo un poco de su sangre.

Clark - grito Lana - no vas a matar a mi novio, lo protegeré aunque me engañara contigo. - la ex de Kent salto sobre ellos, para rescatarlo y protegerlo. La lujuria y en el control mental en que se encontraba Clark, provoco que hiciera un movimiento impulsivo hacia Lana, levanto su brazo y la lanzo contra la pared chocando con un espejo.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasha le dio una orden a su amente - es momento de que ella se vaya, mata a Lana Lang - Clark dudo, ella lo abrazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Me tienes a mi, ella no hace falta y usa tus rayos de calor - Un Clark desnudo, se levanto de la cama, Sasha le dio un golpe en las nalgas y el sonrió. Camino decidido donde estaba Lana, se estaba levantando cuando su ex la tomo por el cuello

Clark... - grito Lana, con mucho temor. Había escuchado lo que Sasha había dicho "rayos de calor", todo este tiempo Clark oculto que tenía poderes

Kent se veía serio - cállate, Lana.

Por favor - dijo forzando el poco aire que le quedaba, lo intentó de nuevo. - Clark, no hagas esto...

Kent estrangulo más el cuello de ella - ¡dije, cállate!.

Tu no lo harás, verdad? - pregunto preocupada

Sasha camino hacia ellos, igual desnuda que Clark - el lo va hacer, verdad cariño

Claro que si, amor abre la ventana por favor - la nueva amante de Clark obedeció y abrió la ventana - adiós Lana, saludos a tus padres. - Clark le rompió el cuello y la lanzó por la ventana, para después lanzar la rayos de calor a quemarropa, mientras empezaba a llover. 

La vampiresa chilló de alegría, salto sobre Clark y lo beso con mucha pasión, mientras que el se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando por la ventana - creo que es tiempo, de que tengamos 'ese' tipo de diversión que nos gusta? Mi muñequito travieso.    
  
Creo que tú también quieres divertirte así. - Kent le respondió. Ella lo empezó a besar y acariciar por todos lados, Clark sentía su aliento y el olor del perfume. Aunque no estaba a toda su capacidad, por culpa de ese perfume había atacado a Lana y eso en lo más profundo de su mente no le gustaba. Ellos sin darse cuenta, las demás chicas de la casa habían estado presenciando todo lo que había pasado. Buffy y sus chicas habían decidido entrar, abrieron la puerta y caminaron decididas hacia ellos

Buffy miraba a Clark de arriba a bajo - disculpa que interrumpa, pero sabes la regla no se permiten hombre pasando la noche aquí - Clark y Sasha la miraban, como también escuchaban - pero por esta ocasión, vamos hacer una excepción

Gracias B - respondió Sasha

La rubia sonrió - de nada, pero bajo dos condiciones

Cuales serían esas? - pregunto Clark

Buffy Sanders lo seguía mirando de arriba a bajo - te convertiremos en vampiro - Sasha asintió y sonrió a esto, Sanders la miro - lo tendrás que compartir - a Sasha no le gusto esta parte pero asintió a esto. La rubia, Sasha como las demás se acercaron a el y lo rodearon. 

Un mes después...

En otra parte del mundo

En la ciudad de Los Ángeles, específicamente en el Hotel Hyperion en donde se ubican investigaciones Ángel. Vemos a una joven caminar por los pasillos, hasta que llega a la oficina de la persona a cargó.

Ella abre la puerta, vemos un hombre de unos veinte y siete años sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio revisando unos papeles - encontré algo de información, Ángel. - El hombre levanto la vista y sonríe

Es tiempo de trabajar - luego de eso, todo se oscurece.

Continuara...    


End file.
